Just Another Teen Wolf
by JustAOrdinaryGirl
Summary: The Argents have just arrived in town and Allison attends Beacon Hills High as normal. Only theres one difference, she has a sister. Talen Argent is starting her senior year and lets just say that the Argents have more than one secret their hiding. Takes place in season one and gives it a little extra twist.
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, unless of course I can have Derek Hale, but I do own my OC Talen Argent. (Oh and her name is pronounced Tay-lin).**

**Just to make the ages clear:**

**Derek Hale – 22yrs**

**Talen Argent – 18yrs**

**Allison Argent -16yrs**

**Scott McCall – 16yrs**

**Stiles Stilinski – 16yrs**

**Preface**

**TalenPOV**

Great, we're moving… again. This will be the third time we've moved this year. To be honest I don't really mind moving around, it's not like I'm going to be leaving any friends behind and it helps that I know the real reason for moving. Allison on the hand… well she's never really understood why we have to move around so much, hell she doesn't even know the real reason, and unlike me she has a lot of friends to leave behind.

It's hard being an Argent, for me in particular, but families are like that. We all have problems it's just that ours are slightly less conventional than others. Maybe I should back up a bit. For centuries, the Argent family have been Hunters of the supernatural, in particular werewolves. The men of the family are trained from a young age to be soldiers and the women… well their trained too, but to be leaders. This in turn means that Allison and I will soon be in charge of the family business.

Awesome right?

Only there are a few problems with that plan. Problem one would be the fact that Allison has no clue what really goes on in our family and hasn't started training yet. Also, if she is told, she most likely won't want to be involved as she couldn't handle killing another being. Hell, she cried for two hours after she killed her goldfish when she was ten. Yeah, heart of a cold blooded killer my sister has.

Finally, the fact that I'm a werewolf might also be an issue. That's right. I, Talen Argent, am a werewolf who is part of a family of werewolf Hunters.

You can just imagine how great my life has been can't you?


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, unless of course I can have Derek Hale, but I do own my OC Talen Argent. (Oh and her name is pronounced Tay-lin).**

**Chapter One**

**TalenPOV**

"Talen hurry up!" Allison exclaimed from her room. I chuckled and made my way to her room.

"What's up sis?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know what to wear!" she groaned, collapsing on her bed, crumpling the sheets of the newly made bed. I chuckle again and made my way to her still packed boxes. We had just arrived in Beacon Hills on Friday and the only object unpacked of Allison's belongings was her laptop. Typical Allison, she always waits a few days before even starting to unpack. Then again who could blame her, what the point in unpacking everything just to pack it up again a few months later?

"What about this?" I smirk as I hold up the clothes I selected. Allison slowly turned her head towards me, eyeing the garments in my hands. In an instant she grins and tackles me with a hug.

"Thank you! I owe you, big time!"

I grin at her as I say,

"I know you do." I laugh as Allison rushes to the bathroom and make my way back to my room. Seeing as I woke up early this morning, all I had left to do was sort out my bag. Having an internal alarm clock has its benefits.

As I make my way downstairs, my dad walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. I follow him in and he turns to smile at me,

"Hey sweetie, are you looking forward to school?"

I look at him and raise an eyebrow, smirking as I say,

"Really dad, 'are you looking forward to school?'"

He laughs then smiles softly at me before offering a bowl of cereal. I accept it happily as I make us some coffee. Once the coffee is ready I pour it into two mugs and hand one to Dad. He thanks me and smiles before a serious expression dawns on his face.

"Talen, the Hunters and I are going to patrol the woods tonight."

I nod in acknowledgement as I finish my cereal and ask him,

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's just to makes sure the area is clear. I wanted to tell you so you didn't go running tonight and end up with an arrow in your shoulder. Also, I want you to watch over Allison, make sure she doesn't go exploring the woods just yet." He says, concern laced through his words at the thought of Allison in danger or hurt.

Hurt like I had once been.

_Flashback – Talen age 6, Allison age 5_

"Allison!" I giggle as I see the top of her head sticking out of the bushes. I slowly creep up behind her and pounce,

"Found you!" I scream then start to run.

Allison jumps and turns around wide eyed, when she notices me running away she starts to run after me. We race around the garden till we're out of breath then sitting on the ground to rest. As I look up from the grass at my little sister's face, I notice someone standing at the tree line of the woods at the bottom of the garden, watching us. An uneasy felling settled in my stomach, he was a bad man. I could feel it.

The bad man started to come closer.

"Allison, run inside and get mommy, tell her theirs a man in the garden."

As Allison runs off, the man starts to walk faster. I turn around to run only to find that the man is in front of me. _How did he get to me so fast?_ As I let out a scream the man grabs me and begins to pull me towards the woods. I start to fight back, kicking and screaming with all my might…then all I saw was darkness.

I woke up, only to find myself chained to the wall by my leg, preventing any chance of escape. I yanked on the chain with all my strength but it was no use. A throaty chuckle made its way through the room. I looked up to see the man who had taken me, along with six others standing slightly behind him, three on each side.

"Well look who decided to wake up."

I shuddered; his voice was deep and scratchy as if in desperate need of a drink. I didn't like his voice. He smiled at me, though supposed to appear pleasant was more sinister.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly. As he starts to walk towards me, I whimper faintly making him pause before continuing his approach.

"My name is Michael and this is my family. This is Stephanie, Alex, Patrick, Matthew, Nicole and Heath."

As he says their names, they respond by grinning menacingly at me.

"What do you want?" I ask hoping that I could go home soon.

"Well, your dad hurt someone very close to me, someone I cared deeply for. Now, I want him to feel what I felt when something precious is taken from him. That something precious being you." Michael grins as he finishes his explanation and I begin to realise that maybe I won't be going home after all.

_End Flashback_

I was held captive for almost two weeks before my dad and Aunt Kate found their hideout and rescued me. Unfortunately, they were too late. During the fight, Michael retreated back into my cell and pulled me up from the floor, biting into the flesh of my neck before my dad shot him in head.

Two weeks later, I transformed and experienced my first full moon as a werewolf.

Though it was decided centuries ago that if a Hunter is bit they must be killed, my family couldn't do it. I was only a child and was technically not a Hunter yet. Even Aunt Kate protested on my behalf. So, instead of killing me, they trained me. I was taught the ways of the Hunters and the Code and also how to control my wolf, especially on the full moon. Soon, I became an asset to the family and was allowed to assist the hunting groups at fourteen.

However, soon after I turned fifteen. Something else happened that changed everything.

I became an Alpha.

_Flashback – Talen age 15_

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" I shout as I enter the house. I received no reply and made my way into the kitchen._ They must be in the garage._

Ten minutes past and they still hadn't made an appearance. I called out again in question, still no reply. Something wasn't right. Slowly, I entered the living room, shocked at the site before me.

My mom, dad and Aunt Kate were each tied to a chair with tape over their mouths. I ran than over to them and began to untie them when the front door open then closed with a resounding thud. I quickly got up and ran to hide behind the curtain.

Footsteps echoed through the house, growing louder as the mysterious stranger grew closer. I unsheathed my blade from its hiding place in my boot as the stranger entered the room.

"Still no sign of your daughter Talen then?" A smooth voice reached my ears and I peered round the curtain to identify the unknown man.

He looked about 6'1" with short blonde hair, medium build and appeared to be in his mid to late thirties. Other than his height, he wasn't overly frightening.

Until I saw his eyes, glowing red as he moved closer to my family. He was an Alpha.

"Maybe I should just kill one of you now and then when she arrives home, let her decide which of you to save." He grinned, revealing his elongated canines. The man moved towards Aunt Kate and removed the tape from her mouth.

"Kate, how lovely it is to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same Nathan."

The man, Nathan, laughs then grabs her by the neck, squeezing on her throat slightly making her choke.

"You took everything from me. My wife, my brother and my nephew, now… you will feel the pain inflicted upon me by your _family._"

During his speech, he turned his head towards my dad whilst releasing his hold on Aunt Kate, leaving no doubt who he was speaking to.

"They were monsters, killing innocent people for the fun of it." Aunt Kate spat out only to be backhanded by Nathan.

"Quiet! I don't care what they did! They were my life and you took them from me. Just like I will take yours, at least you won't have to live through the pain."

He raised his arm above his head, claws drawn, ready to deliver a killing blow. As he brought his arm down, I ran from behind the curtain and raised my blade in rage. The blade sliced through the flesh of his back just before his hand was about to make contact with my Aunts body. A piercing scream filled the room, Nathan turned towards me, eyes flashing red as he removed the blade from his back.

"Now this is a surprise, Chris… you never mentioned your daughter was home."

Before I could even think about moving out of the way, he slammed into me causing me to fly back into the wall then fall to the floor, shards of glass raining down upon me from the mirror I made contact with.

"Talen!" shouted Aunt Kate as she fought against the restraints. I looked towards my mother and my dad. My dad was fighting against his restraints also and my mother was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

My mother _never_ cried.

A sudden surge of anger coursed through me and I felt my canines and claws lengthen. My vision tinged red, instinct taking over.

_Protect. Kill the threat._

I charged at Nathan, tackling him to the ground. Straddling him, I swipe at his face repeatedly. Claws slicing through flesh, blood spraying onto my face. It doesn't matter; I have to destroy the threat.

As I continue my attack, he kicks me off sending me back onto the couch. He picks me up by the throat and growls at me, expecting me to stand down. I feign defeat and slump down to appear submissive.

Nathan smirks then releases his hold on me and turns to my parents.

"Your eldest daughter is a werewolf? Ha! Your family is just way down on their luck aren't they?" He mocks.

"Tell me, how does it feel to have a daughter that is the very thing you call a monster?"

As he continues to taunt them, I slowly make my way towards him, appearing injured. When within a few feet of the sadistic Alpha, I straightened my stance and dropped my submissive stance.

Distracted by his gloating, he didn't even see me coming as I leapt on to his back and tore out his throat with my teeth.

Blood spurted everywhere and he dropped to the floor dead. I undid my parents and Aunt Kate's bindings, looking at the floor all the while.

A surge of power and strength entered me as I killed Nathan. The urge to howl was overwhelming but I restrained myself. I knew what was happening to me.

"Talen, sweetie?" my mother asked. I slowly raised my head to look at her and she gasped. I looked at my dad who wore a mask of solemnity then to my Aunt Kate who looked at me with pride.

Slowly, I turned to face the mirror which had unfortunately been smashed in the fight. I looked at my appearance in one of the shards of glass that remained on the wall.

My face was smeared with blood, some my own but most of it Nathans. My hair hung limply drenched also in blood, clumps of hair sticking together as the blood begins to dry. However, the blood didn't concern me, it would be easily removed with a long hot shower and some soap. What did concern me though was something that could never be erased, that would forever remind me that I'm a murderer.

The glowing red that my eyes now possessed.

The eyes of an Alpha.

_End Flashback_

I was roused from my memories by the appearance of Allison as she made her way down the stairs. I get up to make her a cup of coffee whilst she gets her cereal. I place it in front of her and smile which she returns in kind. As she finishes her cereal, I stand up and put my bag on my back.

"Well, I'm going to get off to school, can't be late for my first day. See you there sis."

"Wait. We'll go out with you." Dad said as he stood up from the kitchen table and Allison followed suit.

We made our way outside and I got on my motorbike as my dad starts the car, or tries to anyway. He groans and gets back out of the car, popping the hood.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, this is just going to take a while. Just go on ahead and tell the Principal the situation."

"Okay, bye." I put on my helmet and start up the bike. I drive off towards Beacon Hills High School for my first day of my senior year.

I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting day today.

**There it is, Chapter One! Review please, opinions welcome!**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, unless of course I can have Derek Hale, but I do own my OC Talen Argent. (Oh and her name is pronounced Tay-lin).**

**Chapter Two**

**TalenPOV**

I made it to the school just as the bell rang and everyone made their way inside. I got off my bike and removed my helmet; the few stragglers who had yet to enter the school stared at me as I headed towards the doors of Beacon Hills High.

I entered the nearly empty hallway and walked up to the office.

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" A sweet old woman asked me. I read her name tag, Mrs Levy.

"Yes, um, I'm one of the new students to the school and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I ask politely.

"Of course dear, why don't you take a seat whilst I alert the Principal. He likes to welcome new students to the school personally. May I have your name?"

"Talen Argent." I smile widely. Mrs Levy was by far one of the kindest receptionists I had met.

I sat down and pulled out my iPod, after about five minutes I hear footsteps from the other end of the hallway. The man, I assumed was the Principal by his state of dress, came closer and the scent of Old Spice invaded my nose.

"Hello, you must be one of the Argent sisters, I'm Principal Williamson." He said as he held out his hand to shake. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Talen Argent, I'm sorry but my sister Allison will be running late due to some car trouble. I only got here due to my bike, the only reason Allison couldn't come with me is because my dad has enough trouble worrying about me riding it, never mind both of us." I explain and Principal Williamson chuckles.

"It's perfectly fine and I understand completely. Now, here's your schedule, a list of school activities if you are interested in joining any and a map of the school."

"Thank you."

"Let's get you to your first class." He says and begins to walk down the hall. We stop as he shows me my locker and I put my gym bag safely away then we continue onwards. As I follow him I, I look at my timetable for today.

1st AP English

2nd Art

Break

3rd FREE

4th Physical Education

LUNCH

5th AP Chemistry

6th AP Spanish

I raise my head as the Principal stops in front of, what I am assuming is, my English class. He smiles at me then opens the door for me.

As he introduces me to the teacher, I enter the room and note that multiple hearts speed up. I struggle not to laugh and settle for smirking while the familiar feeling of annoyance rises in me when I notice them staring.

The teacher points towards a seat available at the back of the class next to thankfully, a boy who wasn't staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Danny." The boy, Danny, said with a wide smile. It was infectious and I found myself returning the smile.

"Talen, it's nice to meet you Danny." I grinned.

We spent the rest of the class getting to know each other whilst the teacher droned on about the year's syllabus. I found out that Danny was only sixteen, was on the lacrosse team and openly gay. By the end of class, we were as good as friends and I agreed to go watch his lacrosse practice during my free period.

"Bye Talen!" Danny said as the bell rang. I waved goodbye and gave him a smile then headed to Art.

As I entered the room, the smell of paints, oils and varnish assaulted my senses and I immediately relaxed. The other students paid me no attention, thank god, and went to their stations.

"Hello darlings!" The teacher exclaimed as she entered the room. I took in her appearance and smiled. She was dressed in a pair of paint covered overalls with a black top underneath and her hair was held in place with a clip. A paintbrush behind her ear and multiple necklaces around her neck completed the look.

"I hope you are all buzzing with positive energy from the summer to carry into your artwork." She continued, looking round the room smiling. As her gaze met mine, her smile widened, of that was even possible, and she walked towards me.

Shit.

"Oh, it seems we have a new student in our midst this year. What is your name dear?" she asked, beaming down at me.

"Talen Argent, Mrs Winters."

"Oh call me Miss Evie, everyone does honey. Mrs Winters is my mother-in-law."

I struggle not to smile like the rest of the class, the positive atmosphere contagious.

It's seemed like everyone here was determined to make me smile.

"Okay… Miss Evie."

Miss Evie grins widely then turns to face the rest of the class.

"Right, your first assignment is to draw whatever you want, it could be your favourite place in the summer, a special someone or a symbol of your inner self. Okay? Nice and easy, let's get to work lovelies!"

As soon as she finished speaking, I got up and went to work. I decided to draw myself as a wolf facing my human form, knowing that no one will take it in the literal sense.

I was almost halfway through my drawing when the bell rang. I put the drawing in my folder and Miss Evie announced that we had to finish sketching for Wednesday so we could move on and develop it further.

I walked out of the class and down the hall to my locker. Once I arrived at my locker I put my drawing inside and took out my gym bag, turning around I notice that almost every person in the hall two people trailing behind her.

I observe them as they come closer, a male and a female. The female was meticulously groomed to perfection, walking confidently on a high pair of heels and a short skirt combined with a snug fitting top which emphasised her curvy figure.

The male was what you would describe as a typical Jock. He had perfectly styled hair, muscular which was only made more apparent by a tight fitting shirt and perfectly fitting jeans. Of course, there were also the chiselled looks and the sexy smirk which accompanied it.

My inner wolf had to admire the perfect specimen this male was.

_Shame he's a Jock… oh and dating the female._

I noticed first and foremost the males arm draped lazily over the girls shoulder, staking his claim.

As they reach me, I regain control of my senses, scolding myself silently for losing control.

_They are not prey, they're people._

"I see you made it to school." I say smirking.

"Yeah, Dad got the car working and I got here at the start of second period." Allison said blushing. She looked over at her acquaintances and realised that she had not introduced them.

"Oh how rude of me, Talen this is Lydia and Jackson, Lydia and Jackson this is my sister Talen Argent."

I chuckle under my breath and notice Jackson doing the same thing. He smirks at me then looks me up and down. Lydia notices this and quickly intervenes.

"That's an interesting name, does it mean anything?" She asks snobbishly, making me want to rip her throat out… with my teeth.

"Yes actually, it's French… for claw." I say then smile sweetly at her, though my eyes dare her to challenge me again.

"That's awesome" Jackson says grinning, unaware of his girlfriend's glare.

"Talen, Lydia and I are going to watch the Lacrosse practice. Do you want to come?"

"Why are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm on the team, Captain actually." Jackson answers smugly. I suddenly realised who Jackson was.

"Are you Danny's friend?" I ask smiling widely.

"Yeah, you know Danny?" he asks with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I had English with him first period. He actually asked me to go to the lacrosse practice so I was going to go anyway."

"Great, you can sit with us!" Allison replies as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her. Jackson grins wider and Lydia's smile falters.

"Only if you don't mind, I would hate to intrude." I say smirking whilst looking towards Lydia for a reply.

"Of course." She replies stiffly and I bite back a laugh whilst Jackson sniggers quietly behind his hand. We made our way outside as Jackson departs to the locker room.

By the time we made it to the Lacrosse pitch most of the team were already warming up. We sat down on the bleachers and I observed the team as they begin their practice whilst wishing that I was on the pitch with them, longing to play the game I knew like the back of my hand. I smirk when the player in goals gets hit in the head with the ball.

"Who's that?" Allison asks Lydia, pointing towards him.

"I don't know." Lydia replies as Jackson joins his teammates.

When the next player throws the ball, the boy catches it and another boy sitting on the bench cheers. As each player tries to score the boy continued to save each one. I watched his movements closely, he was moving faster than the average human…more instinctual.

We made our way back to the school. Allison and Lydia began talking about other things but I couldn't bring myself to participate. I was curious about the boy; McCall I think was his name. We entered the hall and headed towards the girls locker room to get changed for Gym.

Once in Gym those who were on the Lacrosse team continued to practice and the rest of us were to run around the track. Well, we were supposed to until Allison mentioned that I used to play Lacrosse which in turn made the boys laugh in disbelief. So, of course, I had to prove them wrong.

"Are you sure you want to play with the boys? They get pretty rough." Coach Finstock asked, eyebrows raised in question. I smirked, looking at Allison then back at the coach.

"Who says I don't play rough too?" I grin wolfishly then head out onto the field. As I get closer, Jackson comes up to me.

"You sure you want to ruin that pretty little face of yours?"

I scoff and look at him straight in the eyes, my eyebrows raised in mock confusion.

"Who said anything about my face getting ruined? I think you're talking about yourself there sweet cheeks." With that I walk past him and notice Danny. I wink at him and he smiles widely whilst waving.

I observe the team and notice McCall a few feet away from me on the opposing team.

It's time to see if my suspicions are true.

The coach blows the whistle and Jackson gains possession of the ball, running forward only to be tackled by Danny who then steals the ball and throws it towards me. I catch the ball easily and race off down the field, careful not to go too fast and dodge players left, right and centre gracefully. As I get closer to the goals, Jackson tries to swipe my legs from under me but I merely jump over him and throw the ball forcefully, scoring a goal.

I look back at the rest of the team who are staring in amazement then at the coach who is standing at the side lines doing an impressive impersonation of a fish.

I grin at them and hear Allison and the rest of the girls in the class cheer me on. This seems to wake the team from their stupor and they set up again, watching me warily this time.

The game continues and I proceed to prove my abilities. Of course, the moment I had been waiting for finally occurred.

As we set up again, Danny gained the ball only to be taken by a member of the opposing team who then passed it to McCall. He quickly came to life, running faster than the average human and I forward preparing for a collision. Just before we collided I looked up, only to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me through his helmet.

We rammed into each other and I pushed forward forcing him to fly back a few feet away onto his back. The coach blew the whistle to signal the end of the game and I went to help McCall up from the ground.

"Need a hand?" I ask, taking off my helmet then looking down at him, smiling kindly.

He looks up at, me and his eyes widen as he takes me in before realising what he is doing and takes my hand whilst blushing lightly. I took this opportunity to smell him. The scent was unmistakable.

"I'm Talen Argent." I say covering the tension with what I hoped to be an easy smile, looking him over.

The boy wasn't half bad. He had short, slightly shaggy black hair, tan skin, lean and muscular with a slightly irregular jaw and only a few inches shorter than me. McCall appeared to be an average sixteen year old hormonal teenage boy, except for one thing.

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He says, more like stutters, shaking my hand. I look over his shoulder to see another boy waiting on him by the bleachers.

"I just wanted to apologise for tackling you there before I went to get changed." I said, attempting to look sheepish. It worked.

"It's cool, though you do have some force behind you." I grin as he rolls his shoulder and begin to walk off the field.

"I've got to go, see you around McCall." I say smirking, heading towards the locker room.

I turn to see him run up to the other boy. The boy tries to say something only for Scott to hit him on the back of the head and make their way to the guy's locker room. As I watch him walk away, I know two things for certain.

One, Scott McCall was a werewolf, and two…he has absolutely no idea.

**There it is! REVIEW PLEASE! CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**e made our


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**TalenPOV **

The rest of the day passed by without any problems. At lunch, I sat by myself much to Jackson and Danny' s protest that I heard from the other end of the hall. I didn't want to interfere in Allison' s life too much at school, she had two years ahead of her and this was my last so I decided that being in different social circles may help with the seperation. More so for me than her.

Every year I look out for her. Making sure she is safe and basically sticking to her like I was her own personal bodyguard. It was time for me to let her go and live her life to the fullest and be a proper teenager. I made dad promise not to move until she finishes high school so she could have this chance.

The chance I was never given.

When the bell rang, I was thankful. All I wanted to do was go home and work on my car. As I make my way outside, Danny walks in step with me.

"Hey, there's a party at Lydia' s tomorrow night, are you going?" He asks.

"I can't, it's family night." I say, using the excuse Allison had provided when asked by Lydia and Jackson.

"Oh, that's too bad."

When we came to a stop in front of my bike, Danny stood there in awe.

"That's yours?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, this is my baby." I grinned widely whilst mounting the bike.

"Holy shit, the guys around here are going to be all over you. You have the looks, the body, the attitude and an awesome ride."

"God, I hope not." I groan and he laughs before waving goodbye. I wave back, put on my helmet then start the engine and drive home.

As I get off my bike, Dad walks out the front door and heads towards me. I take off my helmet and unzip my jacket as he reaches me.

"Hey honey, how was school?" he asks and I look at him with a serious face.

"It was school, does that even need a further explanation?"

He chuckles softly then regains his composure.

"I wanted to ask if you could take a look in the woods and see if you can sense any other wolves before we go on patrol tonight?"

"Sure let me set my bag and helmet inside then I'll go out." I say smiling.

I make my way inside and place my things in my room before heading outside and into the woods.

I run at top speed through the trees, loving the speed and freedom it provides. After ten minutes, I slow my pace as I catch a familiar scent.

McCall.

I walk cautiously forward until I see him then stop and notice he is not alone, he's with that boy from the lacrosse field.

"Stiles there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott exclaims.

So the boys name is Stiles? Strange name.

"Yeah you're a werewolf!" Stiles shouts jokingly. I snicker quietly, if only he knew how true that statement was.

"Look, just help me find my inhaler."

"Are you sure this is where you lost it? Stiles asks.

"Yes the body was right there." Scott replies as he looks around.

"Maybe the killer took it." Stiles supplies.

"I hope not. Those things cost like sixty bucks."

As they bicker, I pick up a new scent. Definitely wolf. I step back slightly to conceal myself behind a tree though making sure I could still see. I wasn't disappointed. Far from it actually.

The newcomer was a man in his early twenties. A very attractive man at that. He had short black hair, was approximately 6' 2" and muscular, very muscular. Though what I did notice most were his eyes, they were as blue as the ocean and just as enchanting.

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

The stranger spoke, his mysterious and dangerous aura becoming more prominent as he gained the attention of Scott and Stiles.

"Sorry, we were just..." Scott trails off as Stiles just stares.

"Just what?" the man asks almost tauntingly.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Scott says and turns around to leave.

"Hey!" The man shouts and Scott turns back around just in time to catch what he threw at him.

His inhaler.

The man turns and makes his way and makes his way back through the woods. Not looking back once.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles asks.

"No, who?"

"That was Derek Hale."

Upon receiving no acknowledgement, Stiles elaborates.

"His family died in a fire like five years ago. I wonder what he's doing back."

"I don't know buts let's get out of here." Scott says and they make their way back home.

I step out from behind the tree and think over the information I had received.

The man was Derek Hale, a werewolf and a former resident of Beacon Hills. He was also the man my dad had been tracking for a while now.

Well, it looks like I'll be doing some research when I get home and try to answer Stiles' question.

What was Derek Hale doing back in Beacon Hills?

DerekPOV

Beacon Hills. For the past five years I've been running from this place, only to end right back here. Why was Laura even here in the first place?

There's nothing for us here, everything that could have been a reason burned in that fucking fire with the rest of our family.

I stare at the house in front of me. Even after all this time, I can still smell their burnt flesh.

Entering the house, I look around. Every surface is burnt, pictures still in the wall though cracked and blackened by the smoke. The stairway is in surprisingly good condition with only a few odd steps missing and only one banister remaining.

It wasn't the best, but it was livable.

He would change. On the night of the full moon, Scott McCall will change into a werewolf and has no clue. I need to watch him, the hunters have arrived and the Alpha is close by.

There is also another.

After I encountered Scott and his little friend in the woods, I caught on to a faint scent. It was undeniable though that it was the scent of an Alpha female, one who was skilled on covering her tracks.

I need to find her.

When I arrived back at the house, I dumped my bags from the car in the living room and then headed out to follow the scent.

I followed it till it led me to a house. The Argents house.

Guess I no longer have to worry about the female Alpha . Either the Argents spread the scent in the woods as a trap or the woman is dead.

Either way, I have one less concern now.

I turn back and head home, wondering how exactly I was going to help a sixteen year old boy control his transformation when he could barely handle his hormones.

Just what I signed up for.

**TalenPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, working on my sketch for Art when there was a knock on my door. My Dad peeked his head round the door then slowly walked in.

"Well, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, Derek Hale, the guy you were tracking is here, though I think you already know that." I say eyebrows raised in expectancy.

He sighed then closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes I knew was her. Did you talk to him?"

"No, he didn't even realise I was there." I say sighing as he seems to calm down.

"Oh, that's good. Anything else?"

I look up at him and dare his determined expression. At that look I knew I couldn't tell him about Scott, it wasn't the right time.

"No. Nothing else." I lie, casually resting my head on the wall behind me. He stares at me for a moment and I look at him straight him straight in the eye before asking,

"Why?"

He tenses, then upon seeing my expectant stare he sighs then finally says,

"There's an Alpha in the area. We don't know who it is but we believe it has something to do with Derek Hale's sudden appearance in Beacon Hills."

I grin wolfishly at the thought of going against another Alpha. Dad notices and rolls his eyes, knowing what was going through my head. As he gets up to leave, Allison opens the door and peeks in.

"Hey Dad, uh Talen can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, one second I was just about to finish up and go work on the car."

Dad leaves the room, claiming that he needed to get ready for work and I get changed before going out to the garage, Allison trailing behind me.

Aside than my bike, this car was my pride and joy. A Shelby GT500. When I first bought it, thanks to my Saturday jobs and weekly allowance, it was in terrible condition. Though due to two years of hard labour, you would hardly think it was anything less than brand new. I had rebuilt the engine entirely, replaced any rusted parts and completely refurbished the interior. My project was almost complete. All that was left to do was paint the bodywork, I was thinking a deep blood red colour complete with black racing stripe, tune the engine again and put on the tyres which were due to arrive in a the next two days.

As I pop the hood and sort through my tools and ask Allison what she wanted to tall about.

"I just wanted to talk about our first day, how was yours?" She asks.

"Same old song and dance, filled with people staring and afraid to approach me. What about you?"

Allison doesn't say anything, so I raise my head from under the bonnet and look at her to find her blushing and staring at the floor.

I grin then get back to work as I casually ask her who the guy is, trying to hide my smirk as she drops the wrench she was fiddling with and her heart speeds up.

"What?" She squeaks out and I chuckle.

"You're blushing, biting your lip and you hesitated. Who is he?"

She blushes a deeper shade of red and then mutters,

"Scott McCall."

I freeze then swiftly raise my head which of course isn't a good idea when one has their head under a car hood.

BANG!

"Son of a bitch!" I curse as I hold my head in pain.

Of all the people in the school, she had to pick _him._

"Are you okay?" Allison asks and I nod, again not a good idea as I wince from the movement.

"Scott McCall, is that the guy from the lacrosse team?" I ask, though I know fully well who he is.

"Yeah, I don't know why but when he kept looking at me today, I thought he was really sweet and cute." Allison gushes and I roll my eyes at her dreamy gaze and girlish description.

"Just be careful okay, we don't know anybody here and remember there was a girl killed here recently." I warn her as she rolls her eyes at my protectiveness.

"Fine, I'll be careful. You know you're almost as bad as Dad."

Little did she know I was worse. Much worse. After a little more chatting, the pain in my head subsided and Allison went back into the house. I slid out from under the car before sighing and going over to my secret stash. Grabbing a beer, I open it and sit on the work bench, staring into space. I was so far away I didn't notice Dad coming towards the garage before it was too late and he opened the door as I tried to hide the bottle. He noticed.

He looked to the bottle and then back at me.

"Don't let your mother see you." Was all he said and I grinned. He then turns to the other hunters as they enter the room and get into his truck.

"I'll keep Allison distracted and will stay out of the woods tonight."

He nods his head then gets into the truck and drives off. A short while later, I finished the beer, replaced the sheet over my car and put my tools away before heading into the house.

Operation Distract Allison commencing.

**Well there's chapter three and a little Derek pov. Hope you liked it please REVIEW!**


End file.
